


Accidents Happen

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Series: The Lady Herald and Her Lion [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: Just some pre-relationship feels at the war table for my canon Trevelyan and Cullen.





	Accidents Happen

Inquisitor Verana-Kathryn Trevelyan and her Commander, Cullen Rutherford, were both silent as they worked their way around the war table, setting up the tiny iron markers that designated current, completed, and pending missions, troop movements, occupied areas, and fortifications. Both being the superlatively punctual sort, they had arrived at the war room well before the other two advisors, and so had taken the liberty of setting up the pieces themselves to help save time.

Verana rather liked being in the war room. It was one of the most beautiful chambers in Skyhold, its high windows allowing beams of golden sunlight to stream inside, which did wonders to lift the mood. The old map of southern Thedas, which Josephine had managed to rescue from Haven’s chantry while escaping Corypheus’s assault, was rolled out and held down on the corners with books and the slowly-emptying chest of markers. Verana wished she had more time to take in and appreciate all the details that had gone into its craftsmanship – the precisely-inked lines that marked the Imperial Highway, and the hand-drawn heraldry of the various nations. Any scratches or holes in the vellum only added character.

Putting her hands on her hips, she glanced over Orlais’s half of the map and stepped back, brushing her loose black hair from her face. Everything looked to be in order. At least, if she remembered everything correctly…

_No, wait, you already ordered those troops moved through Verchiel…_

Without looking at the piece she was reaching for, instead focused on where it _should_ be, she took hold of it, only to feel Cullen’s leather-clad fingers close over hers at the same time. Surprised, she froze; it was not that she was startled at _who_ it was that was now covering her hand with his, but rather, she was so engrossed in her task that she had forgotten the Commander was even in the room. He must have noticed the misplaced marker just as she had, and they just happened to grab it at the same time.

And now they were both awkwardly staring at each other’s hands where they grasped the marker.

For a brief moment, she was unsure of how to proceed. However much instinct pressed her, she couldn’t just jerk her hand away for fear of being rude; he was her advisor and friend, not a rogue lecher making a move. And yet she was sure that her face was turning as red as his coat as she noticed how much larger his hand was, practically swallowing hers whole, the smooth leather of his gloves surprisingly soft and even warm.

All of these thoughts rushed through her mind in the space of a second. But before she could even begin to think of a response, he resolved the issue himself. Without slackening his grip, as if he had intended to do it all along, he moved hand and marker together to the appropriate position, only releasing when the piece was in its proper place.

“That goes _there_ , Inquisitor,” he said quietly as he withdrew, his tone teasingly scolding.

She huffed out a breath and quickly glanced away, as much from sudden nervous tension as frustration at her own forgetfulness. “I know, I should have remembered. We talked about that just three days ago.”

“Not to worry, Inquisitor,” was his gentle reply. “Accidents happen.”

Turning and retrieving more markers from the open chest, she swallowed forcefully as the sensation of warm leather on the back of her hand yet persisted.

_Maker, what is wrong with you?_

“So they do, Commander.”


End file.
